


My Diamond

by darkkittensniper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aggressive Advertising Ploy, Crazy What If, F/F, Human Trash Author, Just musing and cruising, Most likely to burn in hell for this award goes to me, Punch Me Daddy!!, SU AU spin, an okay story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkittensniper/pseuds/darkkittensniper
Summary: This is an idea I have had for a few days now. What if Pink, Yellow, Blue, and White Diamond were not the only Diamonds out there. Black Diamond? Onyx her loyal Quartz soilder Onyx. Do not know where this story is going to go, if anywhere to be honest.





	

The massive bulk of the Onyx Quartz soldier seemed to take up the space she occupied without any strain. Her long white hair draped heavily over the mountain expanse that was her shoulders. Flowing down her back and rested just under her knees. Her skin brushed with numerous gashes of white against shiny dark skin. Thick arms marked with strips and a broad face, one-half cut with a thick strip that covered her eye.

Bright gray eyes stared out from under the thick bangs. Onyx stood stoic and quiet. Watching the darkness, cutting through it with ease with her eyes. Her Diamond was sitting on her throne, carved from the flowing lava that ran the expanse of the vast cavern. Hidden under a thick crust of dried magma. The air hisses with the pressure of the heat in the closed space. An inferno burning just under their feet. 

Black Diamond sat on her throne, thick oak-sized legs sat daintily on the ground beneath her. The black cape draped on her powerful shoulders fanned around her laying against the arms of the throne. The hood of the cape draped over her head. Shrouding her in shadow, only burning blue eyes shone from under the hood. Long, nimble fingers laid over the side of the throne running along the edges of the cape.  

Onyx heard the shift of her Diamond and taking a quick glance she saw her get up. Onyx was well over eight feet tall, but her Diamond still towered over her. She stood more at attention as Black Diamond moved without a sound down from her throne. Onyx forced her body to move and followed slightly behind her Diamond. Several minutes passed as both walked deeper into the volcano heading towards the chambers. 

Black Diamond stopped in front of the imposing door that opened to her chambers. Onyx stepped forward, and she pressed her weight against it and the grating sounds of rock on jagged rock sounded. 

She made sure the doors were open fully, and her Diamond stepped through. Onyx stood to the side, and her Diamond waved a skilled hand, and Onyx closed the doors and stood in front of them with her hands behind her back. A stoic guardian. 

Her Diamond removed her cape and hung folded it neatly and placed it next to the pallet of animal furs. Under the cape, her dark satin gown free flowed around her. Her gem was visible, where the robe opened in a diamond shape. Her gem sat on her lower back, accenting the gentle yet firm slope of her back. 

Onyx's Gem placed on the inside of her left wrist. Her thumb clasped it as she held her arms behind her back. Black Diamond slipped from the robe, leaving her naked. Neither had any ambitions about the naked body. A projection of their gems. Nothing more. 

Black Diamond laid out on her pallet, and she beckoned her quartz to her. Onyx walked over to her and kneeled down next to her Diamond. A firm hand on her lower back had her laying down next to her Diamond and wrapped a large arm around the slim torso of her Diamond. Her arm did not reach the full expanse. Thick long fingers splayed about her Diamonds skin. 

Thin fingers started to run through her hair, and Onyx moved a bit closer, looking up to gauge if she had overstepped her bound. But her Diamonds eyes were closed. Fingers setting a steady rhythm. Neither slept, only finding comfort in each other presents.

A pure Quartz, and her Diamond.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments if you want to see more of this story. Please, I'd love to know what you think about this story. 
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall.


End file.
